On the Wings of Destiny
by Hikari-chan16
Summary: I swore to serve him; to fight along side him. And I will do so. He is my partner in both mind and body. . . Too bad he hates me.


**A/N: So here's Chapter 1 of my first story. Planning on keeping chapters somewhat short (about 1000 words). Updates may be slow because of finals. Please review and let me know what you think. **

He heard it before he felt the strike. The whip whistled through the air before he felt pain along the skin and muscles of his back. Despite his best efforts to conceal his pain, he couldn't help the cry of agony that escaped him. The slight sign of pain seemed to have been the signal that his abuser was waiting for as the whip didn't strike him again.

"Absolutely worthless," his abuser snarled. "Let this be a lesson to you. You will surpass that mudblood bitch or so help me; your next punishment will be twice as severe." The dungeon door slammed shut and the shackles that held him against the wall unlocked, allowing his torn body to crumple to the stone floor. The platinum haired young man rose from the floor as slowly and carefully as possible in attempt to keep from further aggravating his wounds.

"I can't take much more of this," he murmured as he slowly staggered toward the dungeon's door. He climbed the stairs as carefully as possible and made his way toward a room at the end of the hall. He staggered inside and closed the heavy wood door, being sure to lock it with both the key and with his magic.

He knew that if he stayed, his chance of surviving the rest of the summer was unlikely. He was glad that he had already made arrangements to stay elsewhere. All of his important belongings were already at a flat in muggle London which currently housed his cousin. The rest of their group would start living there tomorrow evening.

He grabbed the heavy travel cloak that hung off the back of his door and hissed as it aggravated his wounds when he put it on. Opening his window, he took one final look before he fled into the night.

~About an hour later in muggle London~

Blaise opened the door and was surprised to see his cousin and flat mate, Draco, standing on the other side of the threshold. "I thought you weren't coming until next week?" he questioned as he let the platinum blonde in.

"There's been a change of plan," Draco murmured as he gingerly removed his traveling cloak. Blaise's eyes widened when he saw the blood soaked shirt that Draco was donning.

"What the hell happened? Did he find out about the group and our plan?" he asked worriedly as he helped remove the stained garment and got a better look at the damage that was done.

"As far as I can tell, he's not aware that I know I'm not his son. Our scores came today; I was ranked second," he said quietly. Blaise gave him an understanding look as he made his way toward the bathroom to get a damp towel to wipe away some of Draco's blood. He came back with a damp rag and nodded for his cousin to continue. Draco winced when the towel made contact with his skin and caused the wounds on his back to throb in time with his heart beat. "I couldn't take it anymore. I hate that foul concoction that he makes me drink every day to make me appear to be a member of the Malfoy family. I'm tired of pretending to be something and someone I'm not. I'm not Draco Malfoy, I'm Lucienne Dragomir. Hell, I'm not even human!"

Blaise chuckled softly. "I don't blame you for leaving. He is a vile man and he will be punished for stealing you away from our people. He is a fool to believe that you wouldn't discover the truth about your heritage; our heritage. As for your humanity; just because you aren't human does not mean that you aren't humane."

Lucienne hummed in agreement. "I never doubted that. This year is going to be full of surprizes."

Blaise made an affirmative sound as he checked over his cousin's back. "These wounds could have been worse. They will scar, but they shouldn't be a hindrance when it comes to doing everyday activities. I should have no problem healing these for you if you'd allow me do so." Lucienne nodded his consent and Blaise kneeled behind him. He gently pressed his lips to the wound before darting his tongue out and lapping at it. He continued his ministrations and looked over the areas that he had already cleansed to ensure that he had not missed any of the marks on Lucienne's back. As he watched, the muscle and skin began knitting itself back together. "All done. You'll probably be sore for a day or two, but the wounds are gone and shouldn't cause you any problems," he said quietly before he moved to face Lucienne on the sofa.

"Thank you. . . Blake," Lucienne replied.

Blaise let out a laugh. "It's been quite a while since anyone has called me that."

Lucienne chuckled. "It has. We're still planning on playing next week at the Midnight Plaza, yes?" he asked as he tentatively stretched.

"Yes. Aramis and Gregori will be meeting us there. After our gig is over, they'll accompany us back here and we'll prepare for the upcoming school year. Forgive me, but I must ask; are you absolutely sure that you want to do this?"

Lucienne sighed and let his head fall back against the sofa. "At this point, I don't see that we have much choice. Both of our partners are at Hogwarts and they have yet to realize exactly how much danger they're in. Without our help, they will surely lose this war. Would you watch the partner of your mind and body suffer?"

". . . I suppose you're right. Things have suddenly gotten much more complicated."

Lucienne threw Blake a look. "Things have always been complicated. It's only now, when we are about to act, that we see just how complicated. Let's not dwell on such things. For now, we must sleep." And with that, the two young men retired to their rooms for the evening.


End file.
